


The Ballad of the Wind Fish: Link's Quest of Dreams

by Clefster1 (zephyrprince)



Category: Zeruda no Densetsu | Legend of Zelda, Zeruda no Densetsu: Yume o Miru Shima | Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon - Video Game, Chromatic Source Creator(s), Chromatic Source(s), English language, Gen, Gen Fic, Japanese Source(s), POC source creator(s), Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-01
Updated: 2001-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/Clefster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote (in youth) set to the music of The Ballad of The Windfish from Zelda: Link's Awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Wind Fish: Link's Quest of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was fourteen in 2001 and I have been archiving some of my old surviving work here. This one is among those that I am particularly embarrassed by, especially because it's poetry, but I do remember having such an intense love of "The Ballad of the Windfish" so it totally makes sense to me even now that I would have felt compelled to write lyrics to it, which is kind of sweet in a way that I do want to memorialize.
> 
> This was originally published on fanfiction.net at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/271337/1/The_Ballad_of_the_Wind_Fish_Links_Quest_in_Dream

In this dream, on this peaceful little island,

In this dream, I shall find love once again.

Though tortured by nightmares,

This place is a but a ray of the light,

Which meets, up in the sky, with reality.

…And the truth is blinded.

In this dream, on this peaceful little island,

In this dream, I see visions of my past life.

I can not discern what is real.

If my fears are correct,

Then I may be all too far gone, already

…And my heart is baffled.

In this dream, on this peaceful little island,

In this dream, I shall fight for what is right.

Follow my instincts,

And find the truth among what's left,

When I wake the slumbering Wind Fish

…And all is restored

…Or destroyed.


End file.
